Now and Forever
by SilverRose88
Summary: A collection of short and sweet Naruto drabbles. Stories will mostly revolve around Sasuke and Naruto, but other pairings may show up. Yaoi. SasuNaru. HIATUS
1. Under the Rain

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to K. Masashi

**:Edit—10/ 5: **

**Author's Note:** Okay, I've decided to make this a drabble series instead of just a oneshot. So, each chapter will be a separate oneshot revolving around Sasuke and Naruto. I don't know how often I'll update this…It's more like, when I get an idea and write it down and like it, I'll put it up here, okay? So, that's the deal. I've been wanting to do some drabbles for awhile, so now I can…hope you enjoy it all! Oh, and I know the drabble title is so lame! I couldn't think of anything!!

For this story: I have no idea where this came from, but I wrote it. Hope you all enjoy. It's a oneshot, so there's nothing else to it. Oh, and hopefully you can tell it's sasunaru… my point was to not make it obvious, but obvious still at the same time…if that makes sense.

**Under the Rain**

I saw him for the first time after five years.

It was a complete accident that he happened to be there when I walked inside. I could feel his presence long before I even saw him. My heart reacted to him immediately, pounding erratically in my chest. I had to force the ache away. It was impossible for him to be there. But yet, as I sat down at my usual table, I saw him. He looked exactly as he had the day he had left. Seated alone in the corner of the small café, he stared off into space, not acknowledging anyone or anything around him. My heart constricted. Did he not feel my presence the way I had felt his? Even after five years I could not be completely lost of his memory. Everything about him still held on in my heart, in my mind. Had he moved on so far that I was nothing but a part of his past?

It was to be expected, I knew that. He was the one that had left after all. But yet, I did not want to believe that he had not felt any grief or sorrow during our time apart. I had spent too long in the darkest depths of my mind, never surfacing, becoming an empty shell that felt nothing, heard nothing, understood nothing, saw nothing. He had affected me so much. Could he not have been affected himself at all?

A single teardrop fell from my eyes and splattered on my hand. I had not realized I had been crying. I had gone so long without shedding tears; I did not want to reawaken that part of me I had tried so hard to shut and keep locked. But the emotions would not stop; the tears continued coming; falling slowly down my cheeks. All this just because he was here again. Just because he was sitting a few tables away. Why? Why did I have to be so weak? Why was it so hard to face him after all these years? I should be happy; happy to see him, to see he's well. But the tears will not stop falling.

Suddenly, a shadow looms over me and I freeze as his familiar presence is right beside me. I cannot look up. I know that if I do, the tears would never stop. I cannot see his face. I cannot face him knowing that he must have moved on. While I…While I have been pining over him for far too long. Why does he always see me so weak? Can I not be strong in his presence for once?

I can feel him looking down at me, watching, searching. For what, I do not know, and I still dare not to look up. After a few torturous moments, he sets something down on the table, a handkerchief, I realize, and then walks away. I hear the jingle of the bells above the door a few seconds later. And then, the world comes crashing down.

I jump out of my seat and rush out the doors. I shiver as I realize it has started raining. How befitting, I cannot help but think. I turn in time to see him make his way around the corner. I run after him, only to run right into something. I almost fall onto the wet pavement, but manage to stay on my feet. I realize I had just run into him.

He is watching me again. His obsidian eyes burning into me, into my soul, tearing my heart apart. I cannot let him leave. Not again. Never again.

I reach out to him and he meets me halfway and suddenly, I am full of warmth. Heat rushes through my veins as he presses me against his chest, a hand settled firmly around my waist while the other tangles itself in my messy wet blonde locks. My heart begins to stampede against my chest. My eyes drift close and the tears fall again. It had been so long. So long since I had felt his touch.

He pulls away just enough to look into my eyes. His stare causes my tears to pour out again. He wipes them away with his thumb and I shiver against his touch.

And then, he leans forward and our lips meet after five years of being apart. The sudden bolt of electricity startles me as it shoots up my spine. I feel my head spin as he plunders my mouth with his own. The cold washes away and heat claims me. My heart threatens to fall out of my chest. I clutch at him tighter, wrapping my arms around his back as he pulls me close by the waist. Our desire reaches new levels as we continue to kiss under the pouring rain.

Five years was much too long. Even I cannot recall why we broke apart. But it is obvious to us both that we need each other. Without the other, we are not complete.

_Never leave me again. _

_I love you. I always will._


	2. Best Holiday Ever

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to K. Masashi.

**Author's Note:** Okay, second story in my drabble series. This one's just a tad bit of a lime in it…I think? It's just _slightly_ risqué. And that's probably as much as you'll ever see out of me too, by the way. Other than that, these drabbles are just being posted as they come…so, they're not in any particular order or anything like that. And they're going to be short. These are only a page or two (a big contrast to all of my other stories…), so yeah, they're short, but sweet! And I don't think all of them will be through first point of view…they may be and they may not.

Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy! Yours, SilverRose88.

**Best Holiday Ever**

I could never be bothered by holidays. What was the purpose of them anyway? They were just a ploy to profit the card and candy companies and nothing more. And of course, screaming fangirls had something to do with it too.

Valentine's was the worst. I would heart the same thing form the mouths of thousands of girls for one _entire_ day. Yes, _twenty-four_ hours, midnight till midnight and it took _a lot_ of power to not kill them all.

It was the one day they were never fazed. Sharingan didn't scare them off. Shuriken and kunai didn't deter them. They were women on a mission, and they held firm in their wish to give me chocolates and confess their undying love.

I _hate_ Valentine's. I despise it, loathe it, detest it, and want to ban it form the world.

Nothing will ever change my hatred for that holiday. Nothing.

"Hey, Sasuke, come here!"

"What, dobe?' I ask as I enter the bedroom.

At the sight I find, I almost faint from the nosebleed.

Lying on the bed—the rose-petal covered bed—was Naruto, dressed in tight black leather pants and nothing else. That is if you didn't count the chocolate syrup that was dripping deliciously down his chest and arms…

"W-What are you doing?" I ask, my voice strangled. My mouth was going dry and my hands itched to touch him.

Naruto smirks at me and my knees almost gave away.

The blonde then reaches over to a bowl next to him and pulls out a strawberry. He then proceeds to cover the strawberry with the syrup off himself, never once taking his eyes off mine.

When he began to lick the chocolate off the strawberry, I lost it. I practically pounce onto the blonde and pin him to the bed. I attach my lips to his neck, licking and sucking off the chocolate that covered his skin. My other hand slowly made its way to the hem of his pants. He gasps when I slowly undid the buttons and zippers and trace my fingers against the skin it revealed.

I raise my head to look into his eyes and say, "When did you get to be so perverted?"

He smirks at me and replies, "I learned from the best."

I smirk back at him and say, "Are you saying _I'm_ a pervert?"

"This worked, didn't it?" he answers.

I laugh and he smiles at me. "Yes, it did," I say.

He leans up and kisses me softly on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke," he says.

I smirk and capture his lips with my own.

Okay, so maybe there _is_ something that could change my mind about Valentine's. Anything that gives me Naruto covered in chocolate has to be the best holiday ever.


	3. An Impossible Life

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to K. Masashi.

**Author's Note:** Not so sure if I completely like this one or not, but it's being posted anyway. Enjoy!

Life without him would have been impossible, I know that now. He had always been there; an annoying presence I could never get rid of. Yet, he was also a comfort that I did not realize I had until much later.

I had hated him. I had always told myself that. We were rivals. There was no room for anything more. Friendship and love were foreign to me…to us both. It was something neither of us had ever felt. It was something we never realized. Something that seemed to be so obvious to everyone around us, but we lived in an ignorant world. We went oblivious to the changes that were occurring.

Back then, while we didn't know it nor understand it, all we had was the other. All we needed was the other. And, all we wanted was the other. It all still holds true now. Years later and we are still bitter rivals. That will never change. But, now there is something more. Now we do know it and we do understand it. The many seasons that had passed had changed much more than our heights and appearances. It had changed our hearts.

"Mm, what are you thinking about?" a sleepy voice questions as arms arm around my waist.

"Nothing much," I reply.

The answer irritates him. He frowns against my chest. "That's not an answer," he says. "Tell me."

I sigh and pull him closer. I look down into his bright cerulean eyes and then kiss the tip of his nose. His cheeks are painted a bright pink and I smirk. "You," I answer. "I was thinking about you."

His blush brightens. "Oh," he says. "What about me?"

I roll my eyes now. He could be so annoying sometimes; I'd known that my entire life, but it still was a surprise to me just how annoying he could be. "About how you're such a dobe," I say.

I get the response I want. He pouts and jumps on top of me, pinning my arms down above my head. "Don't call me a dobe, bastard," he hisses.

"Yeah? And what are you doing to do about it?" I question, a smirk on my face.

He smirks back at me and attacks my lips with his own. We battle for dominance and in the end I win. I roll us over and pin him against the bed and smirk against his lips as he moans.

When I pull away, he is panting slightly, his blush back on his face, eyes sparkling up at me. I rest my chin on his chest and watch him. His blush increases as he finds me observing him.

"What?" he asks.

"Hm, nothing," I reply.

"I hate when you give me such half-assed answers," he says with a glare. "I mean, I know you're Mr. Ice-Prince, but come on, you can at least give _me_ more than that."

I smile and say, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

His eyes widen slightly at the apology but he smiles back at me. "It's all right, Sasuke," he replies.

I roll off of him and lay on my back by his side. He turns to face me and I pull him close to me. He rests his head against my chest and I smile again.

Yes, life would have been impossible without him. We are rivals. We are friends. We are lovers.

"I love you, Sasuke," he says.

"I love you, too," I reply.

We are all the other has.


	4. Missing

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto belongs to K. Masashi.

**Author's Note:** Here's another one. This is really short, but I think it's cute. It's also sort of a clichéd idea, but I like it anyway. Enjoy, SilverRose88.

For most my life, I have been shunned, ignored, ridiculed and hated. I had to live through the pain that came everyday, had to learn to be stronger than that, be able to show everyone that their words, no matter how painful, could never wound me.

But I needed to be strong for myself, or I knew I wouldn't survive. There was also something missing. I knew it, I felt it. Something was missing. I needed it more than I could ever know, even now.

I suppose everyone at some point feels like there is something missing from their lives. Be it an ambition; a goal they need to reach. Or perhaps it is an inspiration; the motivation to accomplish something meaningful. For me there were two things that went hand in hand with one another. I was missing _that_ person. The person who had never been around for my childhood. The person whom I needed for the rest of my life so I knew I was never alone. The person whom I could love and who would love me back.

It took a long time to find that person. It took even longer to realize it. But now, well, now, everything is okay.

See, I'm not missing that person anymore. I have it, I know it, and I can't live without it. Back then I hadn't realized he was_ that_ person. Back then I hadn't known he could be anything other than a rival. But he became so much more than that. Slowly, but surely, we both seemed to realize that our relationship was not like normal ones. It's something that only makes sense to us both. And that is enough.

We hate each other. We love each other.

We fight. We kiss.

Had someone told me back then that this would happen, I would have punched them out.

_Me_? And _that_ bastard?

Please.

But now, had someone told me we weren't meant to be together, I would have killed them.

Brutally, evilly, and mercilessly.

I can endure the hatred and the agony now because I am not alone. I can walk down the streets with confidence because I don't feel the pain.

I'm not missing anything anymore. My life has meaning. I have someone now. Someone who I love. Someone who loves me back. There is nothing else I need.

"Oi, dobe, hurry up! Or I'll leave you behind!"

How can I be missing anything when I have him?


	5. Fireworks

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to K. Masashi

**Author's Note:** Present fic to Naruto for his birthday. Happy birthday, love!

**Fireworks**

I have always wanted to know what it would feel like to celebrate my birthday. Would I have a cake? Would there be games? Would I get gifts? Would anyone come?

I thought about it a lot, it's always in the back of my consciousness, hoping, wishing, dreaming…

It's wishful thinking, I know that. No one would want to celebrate with me. They're all too busy celebrating the Kyuubi's demise. It was understandable, I knew that too, but nevertheless, it still hurt.

I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be a part of such celebrations and happiness. I wanted to have a celebration for me. It didn't even have to be every year! Just once. One day, that was it, and I would be happy. I just wanted to spend my birthday with the people I cared about. Even just one person. If I was with one other person, this day wouldn't be so empty.

So, on the morning of October 10th, I woke up to the sun shining through my window. In the past years, I usually tried to sleep the whole day away. I didn't want to have to deal with the feeling of being alone. I had grown used to it, sure, but it had still hurt. Now, now I had the courage to go about my daily life. I was smart enough to not leave my apartment. I wouldn't survive out there today; the villagers were much nastier on this day than any other and I didn't want to give them a reason to throw things at me or say hateful words. I was sure I could handle it better now, but I still didn't like the reminder that I was hated. Even though eighteen years had gone by.

I tried to keep myself busy. I cleaned; which was a good thing, my apartment had slowly gotten a bit too dirty. I trained; that always got my mind off things. I read some scrolls, did the dishes, the laundry, took a nap, and then when everything I could do was done, I went up to the roof.

The roof was my sanctuary on this day. I sat up there every night and I watched the people scurrying around excitedly, putting up decorations and getting prepared for the festivities.

People didn't see me up here, and if they did they never said anything. I was out of their way, so they didn't mind. I was glad. I enjoyed sitting up there, watching the villagers and feeling like I _was_ a part of the festivities, even if I really wasn't. And, besides, I got the perfect view of the fireworks from here. That was the part I enjoyed the most. Although, spending the time watching with someone else would have been more enjoyable. It was being alone that I hated most.

"Dobe, what are you doing out here?"

Surprised, I turn around to look up at the last person I expected. Sasuke was staring down at me, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke," I say. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you at the festival," he replies. "I ran into Iruka who told me you'd be home. So came to see you."

My surprise returned. "Huh?" I say.

He shakes his head and smirks. "Dobe," he says quietly.

I glare at him. "Bastard," I whisper back. I turn away to look off into the distance. The fireworks were going to start soon, signaling the beginning of the festival.

I was surprised again when Sasuke sits down next to me. He doesn't say anything, just sits there, but his presence was making me very nervous. I never had any contact with people on this day. I wasn't sure how to act.

"Is this what you do every year?" he suddenly asks, turning to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I mean, do you always sit up here during the festival?"

I sigh and look away. "I'm not exactly welcome down there," I say. "You know about all of that, Sasuke."

He nods and looks away.

"Why aren't you down there?" I ask him.

He laughs slightly and replies, "I think _you_ know very well that I don't like crowds and I can't stand festivals."

"Ah, that's right, Mr. Anti-Social," I say with a smile.

He smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. I must be more nervous than I originally though. But why? This was Sasuke! It wasn't a big deal…was it?

Just then the first crack and boom of the fireworks fill the air and we both turn to watch the red and orange sparks shine against the dimming sky.

I quickly get to my feet and exclaim, "Oh, look, it's starting!"

Sasuke stands as well, and together we watch the fireworks. My heart begins to race, from what I don't know. It could be my excitement to see the fireworks, or my happiness that for once I am not alone, or perhaps from nervousness as Sasuke suddenly wraps his arms around my waist. Yes, I think it's the last one. Definitely the last one.

I try to turn to look at him, but he holds me in place, his arms firm around my waist. "S-Sasuke?" I breathe.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto," he whispers to me and my eyes grow wide.

For a few seconds I'm stunned speechless. When my brain begins to function again, I stammer incoherently, "I-I-but how did…who?"

Sasuke seems to understand what I am trying to say and replies, "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Honestly, yes," I reply.

"You are such a dobe," he says almost affectionately.

I turn to glare at him and he only smirks back.

And suddenly, he cups my face in his hands and leans down. My eyes widen and my heart nearly falls outs of my chest as his lips press against mine.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I register the vibrant blast of the firework finale; the sounds roaring through the silent autumn air.

I never did get my birthday party, but at that moment it didn't matter.

I know that I have gotten something far better.


	6. Return to Me

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to K. Masashi. Lyrics to _Far_ _Away_ belong to whoever wrote it. :P

**Author's Note:** Inspired by one of my favorite songs and too many SasuNaru AMVs on YouTube. It didn't turn out exactly as I had wanted it, but I still like it…I think. I'm still not sure. The lyrics, by the way are NOT in order…I just took the lines out to match what was being said above. Hope it makes sense. Enjoy!! Yours, SilverRose88.

**Return to Me**

It was the worst day of my life. The day you left; left the village, left your friends, left _me._ The day I went after you with all of my willpower to bring you back. How could you even _think_ of doing such a thing? Leaving all of us behind to suffer while you acted on your selfish whims.

_I wanted…I wanted you to stay…_

Did you not realize the affect your actions would have on us? Have on _me_? Did you not think of me at all? But I knew that I had to get you back. Nothing would ever get in my path. You were, you _are_ important to me, you always will be and I will never let you stay away. I will do whatever it takes to make you come back.

_Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand…_

And when we fought that day, there were so many things I wanted to say. There are so many things that I had kept inside my heart, locked away from you for all those years. I wanted to tell you, to tell you the feelings I had for you inside.

_That I love you…I have loved you all along..._

You were so much more than a teammate and a friend. You were everything in my life that I needed and wanted. Nothing else can or will replace you. I never told you how I felt out loud, but my feelings were there! And I'm sure that you had felt them, at least once. Yet, you left. You left; left behind everything that should have mattered to you. Left behind the one person who loved you. And even now, there's nothing I wish for more than to see you again.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go…_

Is it too much to ask for? Too much to hope for? I want you back here. I want to see you, talk to you, fight with you…There are so many things I want to tell you.

_And I miss you…been far away for far too long…_

You've hurt me far too much. I feel the pain every day I wake up. It lingers in my chest, a pain that continuously stabs at my heart. You've killed me. I no longer feel anything and it's all your fault. I haven't been the same since you've left. With you gone there is nothing else for me here.

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…_

All I want is to see you again. I need you back here and that is my only wish. Just please, come home. Come back to me. Tell me the things that I want to hear.

_Keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore_…

Return to me and help me survive.

_Hold on to me and never let me go…_

You are my life and my soul. Without you my world is meaningless. Ever since you left I've been cocooned in my own little world. Please, come home, come back and break me out of my shell…You know I care…Show me you care...

_Cause I needed…I need to hear you say…_

_That I love you…I have loved you all along…_


	7. My Sun

1**Disclaimer:** _Naruto _characters belong to K. Masashi.

**Author's Note:** This was inspired after reading a very, very sad fanfiction. I just had to write _something_ and this is what happened. Sorry if it's really stupid; it's really short...I wanted to make it more elaborate but my idea died halfway while I was writing it. :shrug: Oh, well. I don't mention any names but it should be obvious who I'm talking about in this–besides you already know what the main pairing is for my drabbles anyway.

Well, that's all. Hope you enjoy! Yours, SilverRose88.

**My Sun**

The gentle breeze flew through the air as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, casting marvelous color over the land. Sunrise was the best part of the day. The part of day when everything was calm and silent; when time seemed to hold still and nothing else mattered.

It was also the part of day that reminded me most of him.

Many things equated him in my memory, but the sun was the most prominent. No one can think of him without connecting him to the sun; it was virtually impossible. The sun casts light upon us during the most cloudy days; it warms our bodies and touches our souls even when all seems lost; and it never ceases to be a powerful star, forever in the sky watching over us.

Yes, the sun was the perfect comparison to someone like him. Nothing else could ever deem worthy. He was the sun. In every aspect of the word.

He was bright and happy. He was powerful and endearing. He touched our hearts and warmed our souls. He made us feel a part of something great, something everlasting. He melted our bitterness and brought out our true selves. He filled us up with feelings of love, of something most of us would never think possible.

He changed us all and we know it.

But nothing can compare to what he did to me.

He was my life.

He was my soul.

He was my breath.

He was my heart.

He was everything that mattered and everything that didn't.

He was the only one I could ever love.

He was my sun.

Even now after all this time, he will continue to be the most important person in my life. While physically he has gone from this world, mentally he will continue to live. In all of our hearts, he will survive. In _my_ heart he will survive.

He _is_ the sun.

And the sun can never die.


	8. Everyday

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ characters belong to K. Masashi.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by listening to _If You're Not the One_ by Daniel Bedingfield. I just found that song by watching an AMV and I am in love with it. This is what resulted after listening to it for about twenty minutes straight.

Anyway, again, I don't mention names, but it's pretty obvious…I really like this one, I'm not sure why, but I do…Hope you all enjoy it too!

**Everyday**

Everyday I wake to see your smiling face.

Everyday I bask in your prescene at my side.

Everyday I feel reassured knowing you're with me.

With every beat of my heart I remember you.

With every step I take I hear your voice in my mind.

With every breath I take I feel your touch against my skin.

I don't understand the feelings I have for you. All I know is that I cannot live without you. I cannot surive a day without you. Knowing you are there is what helps me survive.

Your voice pulls me out of my misery.

Your touch reminds me of the my will to live.

Your love keeps me alive just one day longer.

When you hold me all the pain washes away.

When you call my name I feel needed, important.

When you tell me you love me I feel ready to fly.

Nothing can ever take me away from you. No matter what I will be by your side. Don't worry about the future for I'm here at the moment…right here…right now…And that will never change.

I want to be with you always.

I will share my life with you.

I will give my life for you.

I will do anything just to be with you.

Please don't leave me, don't ever go away. Without you I can no longer survive. The pain would be unbearable…life would be meangingless…I could never carry on.

I love you. I love you with all my heart. I will love you all my life. I will hold you dear in my heart. You are a part of me and I am a part of you. Our lives intertwine. Our love is a strong bond that can never be broken. I know that I am made for you. I cannot deny the feeling in my heart. I need you in my life, for now and forever.

Everyday I feel you beside me.

Everyday I hold you tightly, never wanting to let you go.

Everyday I love you just a bit more.

With every beat of my heart I see your face.

With every step I take I miss you when you're not near.

With every breath I take I pray that our love will never break apart.

You are the only one for me.

I love you so much, so dearly.


End file.
